


As You Wish

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild S&M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years have passed since Ciel was forever changed to an immortal demon and in that time Sebastian has grown to hate him, himself and the ties that bind them together. However, Ciel does not feel the same way and wishes to correct the cards of fate they have been dealt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the second season of Black Butler. It is during the time of WWII and Ciel is in the body of an eighteen year old.

_“Do you hate me Sebastian?” Ciel looked up from his position on the bed. He was suddenly serious, although as of late his mood was jovial without fault._

_Staring right at the thirteen year old as he prepared for bed, Sebastian gave him a vicious smile. “I cannot tell a lie My Lord, but I do not have an answer for you.”_

_“It is a simple question.” His eyes flashed suddenly, his anger spiking as he moved to pull the duvet over himself._

_The butler nodded once, bowing his head as he held up the candelabra, preparing to leave his master for the night. “It is, but the answer is not.” His smile returned full force as his charge huffed, turned over and proceeded to shut his eyes. Obviously he was not satisfied with that answer and despite the fact that he had not been given one, he seemed ready to give up on the inquiry. It’d been a long day, he probably was too tired to argue. Sebastian stayed until he heard his master’s soft snores and calmly blew out the candles, he closed the door as he left him._

****  
  


Sebastian held in his contempt as he spied his now eternal master now. Fifty years had passed since the day he’d been transformed and in that time, Sebastian had grown to hate him. Back then, during the innocent years of his charge’s young life, he’d been more than willing to admit that he cared for Ciel more than was necessary for someone in his position. That fondness for the near demon-like qualities Ciel possessed was what made him fall instantly enamored with his soul. His soul was pure, but not in the angelic sense. His soul was damned. Damned beyond repair and he was willing to sacrifice it so quickly. For a child of so young an age he knew how to manipulate the world. He knew how to use people to his advantage so that his means justified his ends. Even though his child mind could not grasp the devious nature of men in general, especially those only willing to make a profit, he knew how terrible humans could be and he’d only been thirteen when his soul had been ripe to be ripped from his body. All that was well and good and added to the ambrosia the demon butler wanted almost desperately, but the other side of the coin Sebastian wished to tear down bit by bit. He hated Ciel for being a dog to the stupid human queen. He hated the collar he put around his neck willingly, like an eager puppy. He hated the fact that even though he bit back and soon ripped the collar from his throat, he was just a rabid dog. Back then his feelings were mixed, now all he wished to do was put his hands around Ciel’s neck and choke the life from him. Eventually, a dog must be put down, this former guard dog was no different.

“It’s quite sad that demons cannot become drunk.” Sharp eyes focused on the bottom of the wine bottle in his hand with a sigh. “I thought I could at least have a bit of fun.” Throwing the bottle towards the fire he smiled as it cracked and shattered. “Oh well, I shall have to find another source of amusement.” There wasn’t any and he knew it. Although, there were no amusements outside the hotel room to indulge in, his eyes wandered over to his butler and he felt a sadistic smile tug itself onto his face.

Sebastian said nothing. He just moved to clean up the shattered pieces that lay before the fireplace. It took him only a second and before long he was once again standing as Ciel swung his feet with that spoiled grin on his face. Not too long ago, Ciel learned to change his form, so now the fourteen year old child was gone. In his place stood a young man of perhaps eighteen. He’d learned that this form could bring more command to a room than a brat with a smart mouth. It wasn’t unlike demons to change their form. Sebastian could admit that the human visage he wore was not him. He was a creature deep down from the pits of hell and only when he needed to invite humans in did he take on a visage like his current state. Although now he longed to spread his ink black wings and take to the sky roaming for prey.

His hunger was still present unfortunately. Ciel’s soul had been the satisfaction he needed and now he had none. Sure, when his master was satiating his own appetites he slipped away to consume the soul of some lowly street walker or for that matter anyone he happened to cross, but in all honesty it was just for survival. If his hunger was always present he might choose to end the contract he was bound to by carving Ciel’s eye out.

At the thought of such an act, Sebastian felt a smile tug itself into place. Often times he was inviting more thoughts of massacre to his mind and it was the only source of pleasure he had often than not. His favorite thoughts were the one toward the former Earl Phantomhive. He loved thinking of ways to slice him up, carve out his insides or perhaps mutilate him in a way that would make him unrecognizable. Needless to say, Sebastian did not hold the nobleman to the same esteem he once did.

“Do you hate me Sebastian?”

Depositing the remains of the shattered glass in the trash, the butler turned to his master and raised one eyebrow. “That is the second time you’ve asked me that.”

Ciel curled up on his bed and looked out his window to the world he once knew. Things had changed dramatically in fifty years. Everyone he knew and loved at one point was now dead. He’d seen a new world rise out of the ashes of the old one and even though they did their best to prevent wars from spreading, they had. Humans had begun to disdain one another to the point of horrific. Unspeakable acts of violence broke out and consumed their souls. Ciel found it all repetitive and boring. What good was killing everyone who was different? If everyone was the same it would be an uneventful world. Yet, human beings raged on with cannons, guns and vehicles of destruction until they killed more than half of the people who weren’t bad to begin with. If they wanted to fight real demons they only needed to look in the mirror. This was one of the only things Ciel disliked about his new demonic existence. As he stayed the same, the world went on, changing and still annoying. He barely even liked to leave the numerous hotels, houses and rooms they stayed in. What was out there besides numerous souls to feed on even though they tasted bland and like ash?

Looking back up at his bodyguard, the younger sighed. He curled even further into himself, his strangely colored eyes far away and unfocused. “I would not blame you if you did. Even I find myself repulsive.” Smirking and looking up at the demon, he titled his head to the side. “I don’t really want you to answer you know. My hope was that one day you would grow the nerve to kill me.” His eyes glew for a moment, the contract blazing inhumanly. “But, after all this time, you just stare at me with that blank look...no…” He sighed and smiled sadly this time. “You seem content to hate me from a distance. It shows that you hate me enough to let me suffer through my eternity.”

Sebastian could admit that a little bit of that took him by surprise. Mostly he felt a little deterred by the fact that his master would have welcomed death if he chose to bestow it. The other part of him thought of the little boy in the nightshirt that was too big for him, he thought of the way his blue eyes tried to penetrate his soul and drag out an answer. He was not capable of it then, but now he seemed to have learned how his butler’s mind worked.

Before Sebastian knew it, a smile worked it way back onto his lips. “You still surprise me from time to time My Lord.” Bowing his head lightly he gave out a low chuckle. “Would it please you then?” He stepped up to his charge’s bedside and leaned over him. It didn’t matter that Ciel was a demon. Sebastian was the one responsible for the black plague that befell Europe. He was the one who murdered that filthy angel and forced him to complete his own hellish bridge. He was the one would could rip the souls from children without a second thought. As his eyes glew, he saw the realization of his power form in Ciel’s pretty demonic eyes. “If I put my hands around your throat…” He reached up and wrapped them, almost seductively around the younger’s neck. It almost seemed like an embrace. His voice, smooth as honey, snaked between his lips as he explored the new revelation. “...Would you yield to me? Would you let me choke the very breath from your body?” He leaned closer so that his hot breath could dust across the other’s face. At the closeness he tightened his grip. Automatically, Ciel’s hands went to the ones around his neck. His eyes went wide as he realized that he’d given such a request to this demon butler. “If I so wished it, would you let me rip your skull from your spine?” Ciel knew nothing of being a true demon. He only knew what he’d seen of Sebastian and what he’d learned in his short human life. He was ruthless for sure, but to have true hold over your prey, to control them beyond the point of it being recognized, that was where demon power truly laid. To be a true demon you had to look a child in the eyes and rip their souls away like it was cotton candy. Sneering now, he withdrew slowly, his eyes returned to their usual red state. Smiling, as if nothing happened he bowed his head. “Would you have me stoop so low? Would you have me end your life because you are too afraid to end your own?”    

As he was let go, Ciel felt shame drip into his veins. Along with the shame came anger, contempt and something he’d not thought he could feel. He felt heat. Fifty years allowed him to find a suitable body to engage in more ‘grownup’ activities. This was true. He’d engaged too. More than he was willing to admit to, only because before he learned to have some decorum a lot of his fun happened in less that suitable places. If Sebastian disapproved he never voiced it. But right at that moment, to be relieved of control...it was intoxicating. He was breathing hard, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he reached for the hem of Sebastian’s coat.

The demon, who’d turned to leave now looked back at him over his shoulder, his eyes roving over him for an answer to being touched. They’d not really had too many touches since he’d wished to walk on his own two feet instead of being carried. Looking up at him, Ciel tried to form into words what he suddenly wanted, but if nothing came from his parted lips. He attempted again, but he only managed to lick his lips, wind passing silently out of him as he lowered his head and shook it. Above him, he heard the demon butler chuckle.

“Oh my.” Sebastian knew need when he saw it. He knew it in all its forms and the look his master was giving him was one of need. It was true, unbearable need. Turning as the hand holding his coat dropped, he took in the sight before him. Ciel was on his hands and knees, his pearlescent legs spread in stark contrast to the white sheets of the bed. He looked like a kicked puppy. His poor head hung as his blueish-grey hair fell into his eyes. The sight was erotic. Reaching forward, he tipped his master’s head up. He couldn’t keep the insane smile from his face. “Your governance has slipped.” Ciel needed control to survive. It was why for those two years of service, he’d allowed himself to give the young man the control he needed. He stood by him as he played his pieces carefully. He assisted when he needed to gain control of any situation he was confronted with and dominated the playing field of his empire. It had all been a child’s game, a false sense of dominion. Smiling as Ciel’s eyes told of his position, Sebastian allowed one wayward thumb to trace his pretty lips. “What does My Master wish of me?”

Ciel felt his mouth fall open as his butler’s thumb caressed his lips. He’d never felt this before. He’d never felt the rush that came from giving up your body to be used. He’d always been the one using others. It was a welcomed feeling. For once he could rely on someone else to give him satisfaction. He also knew that if he did not give the order, Sebastin would be content to tease him and wait to receive such a grant. His head fell back as that damned thumb pressed just a bit harder before moved down his chin, over his jaw and finally over the adams apple of his throat. It pressed hard for a second, restricting his airflow. Before long, his eyes fell closed, his lips parting just a little bit, but the request never left his lips fully. Oh how he wanted sweet desperation. He wanted to be caressed and erased again and again in the sweet oblivion of ecstasy. He should have known a long time ago that Sebastian was the master of these desires. How long had he dreamed of contact such as this but not knowing whom to trust those wishes to?   

“Well?” Smiling wickedly as his master sighed and relaxed into his grip, Sebastian felt his avarice flare.

He gulped for a second. Despite the fact that he was in so much need, Ciel wanted to be sure. He had to be sure that this was what he wanted. He had to be sure that giving up his body to the will of a demon so terrible was what he wanted. But then he thought of the alternative, he could continue this boring life, wishing to be absent from it, or he could take charge again and find a new avenue for his talents and accomplishments. He could become the demon he knew he could be if only he gave up this shred of control. That sealed it…His voice was shaky as he spoke, but it was obvious that he meant every word that came out of his mouth. “Sebastian, I order you to take me. Use me as you would like on this night until you are satisfied.”

Sebastian felt his blood ignite as a shudder worked its way through him. The fire went out in the hearth as his eyes lit in the darkness of the suite. “As you wish My Master.” Letting go of the other’s throat he backed up and slowly undid the buttons to his tailcoat. He shed the article along with his vest, tie and gloves. The symbol on his hand was glowing with his eyes as he sat down at the writing desk on the other end of the room. He crossed his legs, supported his head on the palm of his hand and licked his lips. His fingers deftly undid the buttons of his pressed white shirt. “Stand Ciel.” The name left his mouth with a purr and he knew it got the desired affect as his master slowly got to his feet, his slim pretty legs shaking just so slightly. Sighing at the brilliance of this night, Sebastian pointed to his master calmly. “You're wearing too many clothes.”

The little lord let out a strangled sound as his hands lifted to the buttons of his shirt collar. They moved slowly, almost of their own accord as his gaze stayed linked to the gem eyes of his butler. After discarding the shirt, he reached for his underwear and as it dropped to the floor he heard the other give an appreciative sound. Ciel bit into his lip, blushing slightly as his erection stood and dripped as it came in contact with the rapidly cooling air. He shivered as Sebastian crooked his finger at him, beckoning him closer.  

The butler gave a grin as Ciel moved forward. He didn’t stumble, he didn’t run, but it was obvious with every step and every heave of his chest, he was far more aroused than he thought he could be. The evidence was standing against his stomach, desperate for attention. He let his legs fall as the younger finally came to a stop in front of him. Calmly, almost as if he knew what was wanted of him, he knelt between the elder’s spread legs.

Thier eyes never once broke contact.

Leaning back in his chair, Sebastian nodded once. Immediately, Ciel reached for the zipper of Sebastian’s pants. He paused there for a moment, his hands shaking as he opened Sebastian’s pants. He reached inside and pulled out the source of heat he felt against his fingertips. For a moment or two he just stared. It was bigger than he thought. The shaft was thick, and bulged with veins that were almost humming with blood. The tip was wide, a pearl of fluid stood at the top. It was quite magnificent. Ciel licked his lips, his tongue darting out as his gaze went over the organ throbbing in his hand. He didn’t seem to be aware that he was leaning forward, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of Sebastian’s pleasure. His tongue darted out again, this time though he pressed it to the curve of the elder’s erection, pushing it upward until he moved to engulf it.

Laughing gently as his fingers curled in soft hair, Sebastian tutted at the other gently. “You’ve always been such a greedy child.” He was not wrong in that assessment. Either his master was far more skilled than he let on, or he was just that desperate for pleasure as he continued to bob his head up and down, taking his servant till his nose was tucked against his zipper. The sight of Ciel, so wanton and needy was more entrancing than Sebastian first thought. He looked so slutty on his knees, yet his pretty eyes were just as demonic as ever. Petting the hair in his grasp, Sebastian reveled in his good fortune. “Such a good boy…” He chuckled.

Ciel tried to keep his enthusiasm at bay, it barely worked. Once he fit his mouth over his butler’s erection he couldn’t stop. It was like he was enslaved by an unknown force. Perhaps it was just lust or the need to be humiliated in some way, whatever the case, he was profoundly enjoying this contact. It was unlike any of his other trysts. Despite the fact that his own erection was bobbing up and down as he moved and aching to be touched he refused to do so. At first he wanted to grab a hold of himself and tugging at his flesh until he came, but a voice in his head forced him to refrain. Now that he thought about it, it was probably Sebastian. He’d probably influenced his hand to stay still.  

Leaning his head back, Sebastian stroked the soft hair of his master greedily. He had to remind himself that this would not be the first and last time something like this happened. he planned to make Ciel drunk on his need and that would take some resistance and practice. Even now as the coiling in his stomach grew tighter and tighter and the head of his erection touched the back of Ciel’s throat, he remembered himself. He was in control and if he was to endure an eternity with this creature, he would make sure to use him on a daily basis. Gripping Ciel’s hair now he pulled the young man away from him and smiled at the drool escaping to his chin and the obvious wish to continue in his eyes. It was a lovely sight to see him so willing, so torturously young and malleable.

Wagging his finger at him, Sebastian smirked. “Now now, just because you're greedy, does not mean that I am.” Releasing Ciel with a near shove he held the base of his cock calmly. “Let me mark you Ciel. Let me paint that pretty face.” At the request, those pretty eyes grew even larger. He licked his lips and leaned forward, his head resting on his servant’s thigh. Grinning, Sebastian drew his hand up and down his member. He made quick work of his release, his free hand reaching to grip Ciel’s hair once again as semen spurted from his cock, coating that gorgeous face in a generous amount. Ciel seemed to enjoy the contact, he opened his mouth wide, his tongue extending to capture some of his servant’s essence in his mouth.

Letting go of the young demon, Sebastian patted his lap and smiled calmly. The little puppy obliged quickly, not even moving to wipe at the come on his face. This made the elder smile. There was something good about taming a dog that once had a master before. It meant that the old tricks came back well. Ciel knew not to make a move without being told to and even now he wanted, waiting for his word to do anything. Baring his fangs, Sebastian ran his fingers down Ciel’s chin. “Your mine now Ciel. If I cannot have your soul I will have what went with it.” The butler purred quietly as his hand marked a path from Ciel’s chin, to his collar bone, to each nipple which were circled several times down to his navel. Each movement made the younger buck against the contact, whimpering slightly as he squirmed in the demon’s lap. Finally, he grabbed hold of Ciel’s erection and squeezed. This elicited a near scream, Ciel’s hands coming to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder, his breath coming in much deeper, harsher huffs. “This body is mine.” He didn’t need to hear an order anymore. Ciel would allow him to take him every single night. He could tell by the way he nodded his head vigorously. Sweat dampened his hair as he leaned forward, his mouth wide open and his come covered face distorted in pleasure. “These are my rules Ciel. You will do as your told without question. You will release only when I instruct and under no circumstances will a night go by without me giving you your daily medicine. If I am to take care of my ‘master’ I will need his full cooperation.” His puppy wailed as he was squeezed again and it made Sebastian’s head fall back with a deadly laugh. “Oh yes…” He was hissing as he pulled on the organ in his hand. Ciel bucked, another whimper escaping him. “This is going to be much fun Young Lord.” Stroking Ciel’s erection kindly he looked up into his clouded demon eyes. “Go on, show me how happy you are to be used like this Lord Phantomhive.”

At the command, Ciel’s back arched. His head fell back and his eyes rolled into his skull as white ribbons flew across his stomach and Sebastian’s chest. He heaved and heaved and heaved and in that moment he didn’t know how he could have gone without this kind of orgasm, this kind of release. It was too wonderful for words. It felt like his completion lasted days, but as he came back down, collapsing against the body beneath him he figured it was only a few seconds that passed by. Moaning quietly he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck tenderly. It felt good to be so relaxed and it felt good to be calm again. His mind was far from suicidal thoughts or ideas of what he was going to do with his longevity.

“Sebastian…” Ciel gathered his breath together to speak. “Take a bath with me.”

The butler in question titled his head to the side, his arms at his sides and he spied the sated man in his lap. “Is that an order Sir?”

Shaking his head, Ciel moved to stand, wobbling slightly. “Not really, I will end up drowning myself if I go in alone.” He held his hand out, smiling gently. “Besides, I think we have much to discuss.” His voice tipped up at the end. It was an invitation to more sin obviously. Sin was Sebastian’s one love and Ciel knew the opportunity to possibly tare him to bits was one of his greatest temptations.

Ignoring the hand, Sebastian stood and followed Ciel to the bathroom. The nobleman didn’t wait for his butler. He filled the tub with scalding hot water and got in. He motioned for Sebastian to join him as he settled. His butler waited just a moment before sitting in the opposite end of the tub. They were quiet for a while, until Ciel seemed unable to take it anymore. He closed his eyes gently as the water shifted, Ciel moving toward him.

“What did you do to me?” One hand landed on Sebastian’s chest. He stroked the marble skin there reverently.  

Not bothering to react to the touch, the elder demon kept his eyes closed. “I gave you what you asked for.” He smirked calmly for just a moment. “You wanted to be used did you not?”

“It was sublime.” Ciel moved to straddle Sebastian’s lap. “Why did you agree to it?”

“You ordered me. I had no choice.” Opening his eyes he looked into Ciel’s calmly.

Tracing his partner’s nipple gently he smiled and nodded. “Yes, but before that, you agreed to hurt me, to use me. You took pleasure in it.” He loved that part too. He loved being made helpless to someone’s devices. Ciel was guessing that being harmed or allowing someone to harm him in a way that was controlled and subjected to rules made him feel less like he always had to be powerful. It gave him a sense of release. Either way he found it interesting that he was turned on by being hurt or ruled over.

“You're a good dog. No one could resist such a collar.” Sebastian finally looked down at how close their bodies were. It was obvious that Ciel thought different of him now that there was sex involved. Peering up through his lashes, he narrowed his eyes angrily. “You do realize this changes nothing.”  

Nodding kindly, Ciel made sure to seat himself right on Sebastian’s flaccid member. “How about we make a new deal.” He touched their noses together. “You give me what I ‘need’ and I change your mind about me.”

“I doubt that could happen at this point.” Deals were dangerous with Ciel. The last deal he made blew up in his face trapping him in an eternal struggle.

Nodding eagerly, Ciel was all smiles. “Oh I can, I promise. If I do not change your mind of me in a three years, I promise to release you from your servitude. You can live your life again, do as you please and I will never contact you ever again.”

Now that was an offer. An offer to be away from this spoiled little lord. It would keep him from pining over the soul he took so long to season and cultivate. It would keep him from going insane and not killing the beast in his sleep at night. It would give him the chance to find another source of ambrosia. “What is the catch?” There had to be one. Insurance or something was present.

Ciel blinked. “No catch. Use me every night from this point out, stay at my side as my butler and I will make you want me again. I will make you need me Sebastian.” His plan was solid. Since he sat down in the bath his mind was turning. If he was going to live in this world he wanted the most out of it. He might as well turn a few profits and make a living while he was at it. Maybe even play the puppet master yet again to rebuild his former throne.

Looking into the eager face of this child, Sebastian sighed. He would not hear the end of it if he said no and there really wasn’t any terrible end to the deal. He doubted Ciel could make him need or want him and he still got the chance to turn the young lord inside out every night. If he got through the next few years he would be free...if that was all he had to do, why not give it a try? “If you are going to make this deal with me I expect you to hold up your end the bargain even if the results are not in your favor.”

Ciel smiled charmingly, his natural beauty coming out. He often found that in the face of dread, death and powerlessness he could still be courageous and draw people in with his unnatural charm. He even had the gift before he became a demon. Being adorable sometimes worked in his favor.“Of course. Would you like to make this a binding contract as well?”

No at all fooled by that angelic devil’s smile, Sebastian's teeth elongated. “Yes, I think I will.” Grabbing Ciel’s head by the hair, he pulled it to one side and bit down on the pulsing vein in his neck. The young man in his arms stiffened, his arousal returning in only a second. He bucked up, the feeling leaving him just as fast as it came. He found himself collapsing against the older demon all over again. Ciel smiled to himself, his hands slowly rubbing circles in Sebastian’s skin. The butler watched as a new contract formed on the skin of his young lord. The same symbol in his eye now swirled into place.

Moaning as he relaxed yet again, Ciel let a crazed smile cross his face. This was going to be grand. If Sebastian could bring him to his knees with a single bite he could not wait to see what he could do with the rest of his body. It would be a great pleasure to yield himself to such a creative force. “So we are agreed.” He sounded breathless.

Leaning his head back as his charge sighed happily, slipping into the water slowly, Sebastian nodded. His eyes closed. “Yes. Agreed.”

 


	2. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years in the weapons trade, Ciel is content in the world around him. But he cannot be too hasty for Sebastian is not ready to trust him just yet, even with something as simple as a comment on how attractive he is.

“Sir, I think that our price is quite reasonable.” Ciel sat in a chair at the end of a long red oak table. He learned his chin on one fist, his legs crossed and the ever demonic smile was present on his face. For the past two years he’d been involved with the weapons trade. It was a far cry from his family’s toy company, but it brought with it many benefits. He figured that if he was to endure the solitude of eternity he might as well monopolize on what he knew best. He knew danger, he knew evil and he knew that humans would sell their souls to win a war founded on their own idiotic flawed ethics. So, in exchange for the latest weapons, vehicles and other accessories Ciel welcomed the money and souls of men who were as heartless as he was. It was quite lucrative and it kept him and Sebastian fed, as well as comfortably situated in an impressive mansion. It wasn’t his childhood home, but it would do and it pleased him when he thought of how he’d paid for their new accommodations.

He’d been surprised at how easy it was to develop weapons of great destruction. With a few blueprints and a bit of gusto he set to work marvelously. Sebastian was the main source of his know how. He understood businesses far more than his young master and helped to develop them as best he could. Within months they had a ready supply at hand and within the year they’d been in business they had an unlimited supply at their disposal by way of purchasing factories, plans and other essentials to keep them comfortably rich. Even though he never really got the chance to run Fantom Toys like his father had before him, he knew underhanded business rather well. Selling a few guns was no problem.

“Your mad Sir.” No one knew his real name and that was the way Ciel wanted it. What better to bring people to him than the rumor of a nameless ghost that could grant you the wish of endless bullets in exchange for a little cash and your soul. Business was booming for a reason, he attributed it to his now mysterious nature. His current client, a man whose name he didn’t bother to really know. He was shaking as he angrily thought over the deal presented before him. He was to offer up, half his fortune and the soul of his wife to receive the latest automatic rifle for his many troops. It seemed as if he didn’t like the idea.

Yawning, Ciel reached over to the hem of Sebastian’s coat. His butler looked down at him from his side calmly. Thier deal was still in place. Every single night, Ciel surrendered himself to his servant’s whims and during the day they were servant and master once more. Ciel had never been so pleased before. He knew pain and pleasure like none other yet at the same time he felt Sebastian’s hate and anger in every touch, bruise and whispered sin in his ear. The feeling of it was as intoxicating as watching the men he bargained with sweat under his terms. Tugging lightly on the fabric, Ciel sighed gently. “My butler’s tail coat costs more than I am asking of you. Its a simple request. You don’t even really love this woman. She is just a portal for babies and a body to enact your desires upon.” Did he mean this? Well, he looked at his situation and he partly believed it to be true. Sebastian harbored no love towards him, but he was an object of fantasy and pleasure. Luckily he couldn’t become pregnant, not that at this stage that would even matter. Despite the fact that he was satisfied on a nightly basis, they’d not had intercourse yet.

“I love my wife-...”

“Then why wage a war that could kill both you and her? Why would you endanger your children to possible death because of your own ambitions? You don’t love them, no father or husband would willingly put his family is such danger.” Ciel’s father had put him in danger. Part of Ciel wished he’d known what was in Tanaka’s diary, that way he could have known all along and plotted his revenge better. It all happened a little less dramatic than he wished for. He could saved his butler’s arm if he’d been able to plan better. Unfortunately, his father had loved his only son. He could tell because while he may have put him in danger he had not done so knowledgeably. He’d hoped that he would live his life, he’d thought he knew what was best. But, things turned out the way they did for a reason and Ciel was not about to question his fortunes.  

The man at the end of the table grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He was a good father and husband. He was doing this for his family, not for himself. However, his eyes returned to the young boy sitting ethereally at the end of the table and the butler that was a dark entity beside him. He shouldn’t have come to such a lion’s den. This was suicide no doubt. “If I refuse?”

Ciel’s eyes went wide before an evil, spoiled smile came over his features. His eyes glowed and his fangs bit into his bottom lip. “Then I watch as your torn limb from limb.” It was said pleasantly, almost as if he was hoping for that result. “You have entered my domain and according to my rules, no one leaves here alive unless they have offered payment...in one form or another.” His hand dropped from Sebastian’s tailcoat. “I may not have such terrible blood lust anymore, but my servant loves the sight of gore.” Looking up adoringly at the demon in question, Ciel smiled evilly. “You’ve been a bit bored lately, what can I do to spice up the evening.”

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, his red eyes going to the sniveling man across the room. This was just intimidation. He knew Ciel’s game and while he found it amusing, nothing would please him more than to end this charade early and get on with what was really mulling around in his mind. However, he was interested in what he could do to make this man scream. It was a welcome sound afterall. “Perhaps, I could hack up his pretty wife and feed her to him? I can make an excellent goulash from her skin.”  

Ciel moaned quietly. “That does sound delicious. What about his children...perhaps soup?”

Nodded quietly, Sebastian pretended to think about the preparations. “Yes, that does sound like an option. Are they chubby? The fat could be rendered for a sauce that will be most divine over his wife’s loins.” The man stilled, all the blood gone from his face. He looked like he was ready to throw up. Up until now he’d only been sweating lightly. Now he was drenched from head to toe, looking like he wished to die instead of endure this kind of torment for much longer.  

Looking back to his guest, Ciel sighed pleasantly. “Will you offer her soul to me now? I know you're willing to pay the money, but will you spare your children from becoming my next meal or will you allow the entire family and yourself to be chopped into my next pie?”

The man was crying now, tears and snot were making their way down his face as he cracked under the pressure. He must have known he was dealing with demonic forces, but he’d not known just how evil they could be. A boy and his butler, they were his undoing. Breathing deep as the sight of his children filleted and oven roasted tortured his thoughts he gave a nod. It was better to kill one instead of all of them right? His wife would understand would she not? She had to, he was saving their children. “Alright, please...just don’t hurt my family.”

Grinning now, Ciel motioned to his butler. A rolled parchment appeared in his hand as he made his way across the table. He unrolled it and motioned to the bottom. “Sign here.” The man reached for a pen in his coat, but Sebastian grabbed it and pressed it to his finger, cutting into it. He pressed the finger to the paper, the man’s hand shaking as he did. Sebastian rolled the parchment up and it vanished with a flick of his hand. “When your business is concluded your wife will come here. If you wish to have what is left over you may.” He stepped away calmly, then stopped mid stride and turned back. “But if you should back out of our deal we will take not only your wife, but your children as well.” Smiling flawlessly he motioned to the the door at the end of the room. “Now if you would come with me, I shall escort you out.” The man could barely walk at first, but with his head hung low, he limped out of sight, shame hanging over him in a dark cloud.

When Sebastian returned, Ciel was sitting on the table. He was facing the door, his legs swinging as if he were a child again. Really he was still a child mentally. His body may have changed, but underneath it all he was still the fourteen year old spoiled brat that had to have his way. As his butler returned, Ciel looked up and smiled brokenly. “I hate men like him.They are so fragile and easy to manipulate.”

“And you are not?” Sebastian stood, watching the young demon stare at him through wide child like eyes.

“I don’t think I am. When it comes to you perhaps I am far too willing than I care to admit.” Sighing he kicked his feet higher. “But I am happy to let you use me.” The seal on his neck appeared suddenly and flashed brightly as the room took on an eerie glow. “Will you use me now Sebastian? Will you use me until I have completely disappeared?”

Biting into the fingertip of one white glove, Sebastian pulled it free of his hand. The same seal glowed on his pale skin. “I suppose I have no choice.”

Later that night, Ciel was splayed over the edge of the tub. His chin rested on one hand while the other dangled over the edge. He could already feel bruises and welts forming and simultaneously healing on his skin. Tonight had been a night of torture and endurance. Ciel still remembered how Sebastian endured that for him once. Tonight he took it as a pleasure, his body loving the attention and with every mark inflicted he felt anxieties and powerlessness flow out of him. He’d been a stubborn evil child in his human days, now he was sick and twisted and it left him feeling so light and playful.

Currently he was watching Sebastian undress. Since the first time they’d bathed together it was now routine for them to sit in the tub long after the heat left it. Sometimes Sebastian even allowed his charge to touch him under the water. It always made the younger giggle and grin. Sighing, he took in the other’s physique. Sebastian often referred to him as a dog of some sort. Lately he’d been an unruly puppy,  but Sebastian was a cat. He was a gorgeous feline. He was all sinewy muscle and devilish mirth wrapped in a package of even pale flesh. He was graceful, distrustful and ruthless all at the same time and while he could subject himself to being petted, one false move and he would disappear as if he was never there; silent, dark and deadly. If Ciel was not sure of both their natures he would have classified him as being divine.

Sighing, he smiled and eyed the man before him. “You're beautiful.” His servant stilled, their eyes connecting for just a second. Ciel went on. “I mean it. You tell me that I am a dog, but you're entirely feline. Your unbearably lovely...I see why you used to molest every cat that wandered onto the estate.”

Sebastian was calm as he took in the complement. Recently, they’d begun conversing more and with that attribute more and more of these strange words came from Ciel’s mouth. Part of him didn’t mind it, yet at the same time he remained suspicious. Thier deal was still in place and he was working towards his freedom, yet when Ciel said those things, it made him want to question it. He didn’t like the feeling of being forced to love or care when he had no intentions of it. After a while he figured he was thinking into things too much and he backed away from it carefully. “I suppose I must thank you for such an observation.” He had an affinity for cats. He didn’t mind being compared to them. He figured the first thought that would come to Ciel would be of a dog.

Ciel shook his head calmly, his eyes closing in pleasure. “No, you don’t have to. It was just a thought.”

“Is that so?” Sebastian moved to sit in the opposite end of the tub. Like always, his master moved to curl against him, resting his cheek to the butler’s chest. He sighed gently and nuzzled him.

“Why are you so suspicious? I swear it was only a passing thought. Is it wrong to find your form attractive?” He knew that Sebastian was doing his best to keep his distance emotionally. He didn’t want to be trapped and that was alright. Ciel figured he could just wear him down slowly. Pressing a hand over the other demon’s heart, he gave a shudder at the steady thump he felt. “Handsome doesn’t describe you, neither does demonic or otherworldly...feline though...simple enough as it is fits you wonderfully.”

“And if I were to describe you?” Sebastian found himself petting Ciel’s pretty hair. It ran through his fingers like silk, even when wet. Ciel was definitely a dog. He was a willful puppy and after their exploits he found himself still treating him like a breed of small dog. It was like afterglow. Sighing quietly, the butler found himself actually letting his guard down. He detested the feeling at first, but if he was always on his guard he doubted he would ever be able to continue his nightly exploits. He had to be able to think and think properly.

“I rather like being a puppy thank you.” Whimpering slightly, he turned his large eyes to his servant. “Puppies while small and adorable can be vicious when cornered like any other dog. I like to surprise people who underestimate me.” Nuzzling the hand on his head, he smiled happily. “I also tend to enjoy the feeling of being petted.”

Humming in accordance with that statement, Sebastian closed his eyes and tipped his head back. When he was still a butler at the Phantomhive Manor, bathing for long periods of time had not appealed to him. He had other things to worry about besides pampering himself. Now he was so used to sitting in the tub that he often forgot where he was.

“I’m happy to see you so calm.” Pressing his lips to the skin of Sebastian’s neck, Ciel closed his eyes and took in the other’s aura. It must have been exhausting, always running things and taking care of him when he was a child. The constant front he put up to appear both human and utterly capable would have fried anyone else. “You don’t relax enough as it is.”

Sebastian felt a smile quirk at his lips. “I do believe I have you to thank for that.” Relaxing was not in his nature and it was a luxury that he often did not indulge in. He indulged enough as it was these days.

“Yes, I know I can be intolerable.” Chuckling as he nuzzled the crook of his butler’s neck, Ciel sighed happily. “But If I weren’t so annoying and contemptuous, would you still have any interest in me at all?”

“I suppose not…” Sebastian stilled at his own wording. That was not something he would normally say. He didn’t like that feeling, not at all. Taking stock of the situation he figured he needed to separate from his young lord for just a second. This conversation was getting dangerous. He moved to leave the tub, but Ciel’s hand pushed him back against the porcelain.

Ciel looked up through his lashes, his eyes wide and frightened that he was losing his current indulgence. “No, don’t go. I shouldn’t have said that. It just came out.” He could tell the half apology shocked Sebastian. He seemed to relax, but his eyes said he was suspicious. He didn’t like being toyed with and even though Ciel could admit he liked games every now and again, the deal he had with his demon butler left no room for that. He had to be careful of what he said and did. It could jeopardize everything he was banking on.

Ciel realized twenty years into his demon life that he was in love. He was in love with a shadow. He was in love with a demon who had more power packed into one light and unassuming body that could bring him to his knees. He was in love with a demon who willingly let others use him so that he could find satisfaction in a single moment. There was nothing that could make him take back his love. Around the time he realized his feelings was also the time he started looking for bed partners that could take his mind off of it. It was also around the same time that he started wishing for his death. He wanted Sebastian free. He wanted him to be the demon he once was, not the angry creature that obviously wished him gone. Yes, it was fun to know he had someone that would do his bidding for all eternity, but after awhile he started to realize what he’d been forced to do. He would never wish that one anyone. He owed it to Sebastian to give him a chance at freedom. Truly he wished he could just let him go, but the fourteen year old boy inside of him was too selfish to allow that to happen. He wanted a chance to be everything his demon butler needed. If he could not live up to that, he would give him up to find it elsewhere. It would kill him, but he would for once abdicate his throne.

Settling in the water again, Sebastian nodded once and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Almost as if he wanted to make sure he’d been heard, Ciel pressed his lips to his neck, his collarbone and finally right over his heart. He nuzzled Sebastian’s wet skin gently, his whimpering making the demon relax further into the now warm water.


	3. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head in Berlin as Sebastian's hate for his master is challenged for the first time.

Ciel kicked his legs as he peered down at the world below him. Today he took off to stretch his legs. It was a slow day and he’d only had one or two contracts signed. Sebastian was taking this time to prepare for their other affairs. They would be taking a tour of their numerous weapons factories soon. They often did this to ensure that everything was working in their favor and no one else’s. They figured that along the way they could fill their bellies with as many souls as they wanted.

It was a bright day. Kids were holding their parent’s hands as they walked down the street. People were window shopping and taking in the street vendors wares. Biting into his lip, Ciel shook his head and stood. It was a dreadful day. It always surprised him that people were so unaware of the world around them. He had been that way once, but now that his eyes were open, he could never be innocent again. It wasn’t that he was pining for those times, he never did. He liked having his eyes open. He liked being a force that worked in the shadows. He liked being a creature that prowled the streets and exploited those weak minded creatures. It gave him the power he’d lost so many times to the world around him.

“Are ready Master?”

Smiling as he felt the presence of his butler appear, Ciel smirked and did not turn. His eyes closed as he savored the sound of his voice, revelling in the moment of his sudden greed. “Do you think we will have fun on this little trip?” He turned around with a light swing. His eyes were bright as he thought the whole affair over. “I hope it will be.”

Sebastian smirked and calmly thought about the sight of his master. He had to admit, Ciel was surprising him with how he was now. Ever since their first sexual encounter, he’d become the ruthless child and Lord of Games once again. His games however had changed from childlike trickery to the manipulation of the mind and the founding of a human’s weakness to the point of breaking them entirely. He rejoiced in his success and loved the fact that he was so very prosperous. Give him a few hundred years and he would be a force to be reckoned with.

For a moment, Sebastian bit back those thoughts. He found that he was becoming too fond of his master. His plans were going to become undone at this rate. “Well then, I suppose we shall have to find out.” He didn’t know if that was for his current thoughts or his master’s question.

Ciel gave a jovial laugh, his head falling back as he faced his servant. “Oh yes. So much fun to be had.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d taken to travelling the way only demons could. Ciel didn’t want to bring attention to himself by travelling by train, boat or car. It was best that the mystery of who he was remained just that, a mystery. Everything they would need during their trip was already in place in multiple hotels, suites and houses. Thier first stop was Berlin. Upon arriving, they settled in their first hotel room. Sebastian checked them in and before long they were upstairs, ignoring the conversation about the person who took up the largest suite in the entire hotel. Ciel’s first duty upon arrival was bouncing on his bed.

“Tomorrow at exactly nine o’clock we shall be meeting a Mr. Ackerman. He manufactures cannons. Apparently he has begun developing a large version that is stationary, but can fire very long distances. The inspection should take most of the day.” Setting down his appointment book, Sebastian looked over to his master who was currently trying to smother himself with pillows. “I will get tea ready.”

Ciel looked up from his downy fort and innocently spied the man walking away. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you partake in tea. Will you have some with me?”

The butler paused. He looked back over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. “It is not appropriate for the help to ‘partake’ with his employer.” He didn’t wait for a response. He walked out to complete his task.

Smirking calmly, Ciel shook his head and turned back into the sheets. He would have to take his time. Sebastian would not come to him so easily. He only hoped that by the time their contract expired he would have what he hoped for. Or, if by the time this was all said and done Sebastian would stay with him willingly. Sitting up as his butler came back in, Ciel took the cup as he knelt on the bed. His butler stood silent, looking at nothing in particular as he waited for his master to finish.

“Sebastian?” Ciel held the cup to his lips, sipping at it gingerly. It was a new flavor. His servant must have picked it up in town. He looked up when he didn’t receive an answer. The other demon in the room was watching him closely. Smirking to himself, he sighed and pointed to the briefcase by the wall. “Those are the records of the factory's inventory and profit records. We need to look over them before tomorrow. Sebastian nodded and went back to being a statue. “Sebastian?” Ciel put his cup down and sighed.

“Yes, My Lord?” He barely looked his master’s way.

Looking up, his eyes glowing, Ciel placed his hands in his lap. “Sit down with me.”

The butler stiffened and narrowed his eyes. “We have discussed this Sir. I cannot-...”

“Yes you can. You call me by my name any other time and now we are on a first name basis we might as well be informal. No one is here to see you that way and no one is going to fault you.” Shaking his head, Ciel looked up, anger showing for the first time in a long time. “I won’t repeat myself. For once Sebastian, relax. I don’t need your proper English manners right now.”

At the order in his master’s voice, Sebastian felt nostalgia come over him. That sounded like something the old Ciel would say. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian finally decided to sit in the chair next to his master’s end table. As soon as he was seated he felt the tension in his shoulders give way and he was leaned his head back a second later, his legs straightening out in front of him. Perhaps he could engage in a little bit of a luxury every now and again. Hating the chains that held him in place took time and energy and sometimes, even an immortal demon was too tired to perform such acts.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you like this before.” Moving to curl up next to the window, Ciel smiled as his cheek rested on his knees. No, he’d never seen Sebastian so relentlessly exhausted. He always seemed to be unbelievably full of energy, ready to go at any moment. It was why he was often shocked when he was injured in some kind of way. He always seemed invincible.

“As far as I am concerned you never will again.” He turned his head, his red eyes shining. “I am not accustomed to showing weakness in the presence of My Master.”

Frowning now, Ciel closed his eyes. “Its not weakness to me. You're paying me a great honor, that’s all.” biting into his lip, Ciel opened his eyes calmly. “Now that I have you like this, I do want to ask a question.” Sitting up, his head hit the wall as his arms stayed wrapped around his knees. “We have been playing at night together for two years...why haven’t you taken it farther than beating me or making me get down on my knees for you.” He was given an almost exasperated look and it made him smile mischievously. “I am not complaining. I just want to know why is all.”  

Sitting so that his knees opened and his head hung slightly, he sighed calmly. “Think about our deal Ciel. I do as I please with you, but I make sure you either ask for what I give you or I make you beg for it. Have you asked me for that pleasure yet?”

Shivering, Ciel laughed gently. “So that’s it. You want me to come completely undone.”

Sebastian didn’t nod. His eyes simply glowed. The pupils turned cat-like and his fangs glinted ever so slightly. “Throughout our time together I have always told you to order me to do something. Our relationship has changed slightly, so now I wish for you to ask for it. If you want me to tare you down to nothingness Master Ciel, I need to know exactly what it is you want.”

Coming uncurled now, Ciel moved from near the window and crawled across the bed. Looking into the face of his butler he sighed dreamily. “You still have a way with words after all this time. I am relieved that this part of you has not changed.” Standing now, Ciel moved to kneel at his butler’s feet. He peered into demon red eyes and smiled calmly. “If I begged you, would that make you feel up to the task?”

Instead of answering that question, Sebastian leaned forward and traced the former Earl’s cheek. He ran his finger gently down his jaw and back up again, then traced his lips ever so gently. “I have noticed that you smile more than back then.” Sebastian could only assume that it was the demon in him that made him act like that.

Ciel’s eyes went wide. Sitting on his backside he stared at Sebastian calmly. “Does that unnerve you?” He admitted that it was true. He cracked smiles, grinned and cackled manically even though back then he didn’t know how to do any of it. People always had to pry those reactions out of him. Yet ever since the day he was transformed he found himself feeling more than jovial. He felt free. He felt free of titles, obligations, engagements and bethroals. He felt free of nationality, loyalty, honor and duty to anyone but himself. For the first time since his tragic story began, he felt able to become his true self. He felt like now he controlled his fate and he didn’t have to hand it over to anyone ever again.  

Sebastian remained cool and comfortable as if the words spoken were a gateway to a possibly even bigger conversation. “Somewhat.” He withdrew his hand. “I think you take more pleasure in being demon than human. I can see the appeal I assure you, yet at the same time, I feel like no one would recognize you anymore-....”

“So thats it.” Ciel stood and paced over to the other side of the room. He clenched his fists tight and bit into his lip until it bleed. He hadn’t meant for the words to get to him like that. The conversation hadn’t even been heading in that direction but he felt like they might as well go there. Especially because Sebastian was accusing him of losing himself. After getting himself under control he stood straight, relaxed and looked back to his servant. “You hate me for being a demon. You hate me for trying to enjoy the unlimited time I have. You hate me because I am not the wounded child that craved no redemption and who would throw his soul away for a moment of revenge?” He knew that to be true. He could see it all over Sebastian’s face. He was watching him blankly, but his words rang true. Sebastian always shut down when things were not going the way he liked. Ciel could admit that he hated himself sometimes, but still that was no reason for his servant, his butler to judge him. He didn’t want immortality. He didn’t want a future. He didn’t want any of this.

Crossing his legs, Sebastian smirked calmly. “And if that is why I have such strong hate towards you -...”

“Its your fault!” Ciel turned, his eyes blazing brightly. He could tell he took Sebastian by surprise. He stared, eyes wide, shocked that his master’s voice had risen. Ciel had tried to keep himself calm, but after a moment, after such blatant disrespect he couldn’t do it. It just wasn’t in him and before he could help it, fifty years of buried feelings came descending upon him once again. “I may have been twelve but I did know what I wanted. I gave you my soul so that when my revenge was completed I could die and be done with it all. After two years of holding onto absolute hatred, I surrendered myself to you. I gave you _everything_! Yet you got sloppy and allowed someone to steal me away. You, who was so damn perfect allowed another demon to steal my soul before it could even make it’s way down your throat!” Shutting his eyes against the anger, pain and resentment, he shook his head. “Then you had to bring me back. You brought me back to a hell, let me blame others for my troubles, allowed the people whom I cared for to be fooled all so you could build back up what you should have _protected_ in the first _place_!” He could remember when everything was revealed to him. He could remember how hurt he was, how tortured and confused he was. Shaking his head at the anger within him he tried to choke it all down and stop the outcry, but he couldn’t do it. He turned his demon eyes back to his servant and hissed through his gritted teeth. “If anyone should be allowed hatred it is me! I have been wronged my whole life! I was orphaned, tortured, chained like an animal; all before I even hit puberty! Then just when I thought it was all over, when I could deal with the pain of my life and move on I was brought back and put through it all over again and this time by the one being that should have never been able to betray me in the _first place_!” Pointing one finger at the demon in front of him, who was still in shock at his outburst, Ciel seethed. “You don’t get to hate me Sebastian! You have no right to it!” Tears came to his eyes suddenly and this time more than just starved feelings came to the surface. “You have no damn right to hate me even when I love you the way I do!” As the truth tumbled into the air, Ciel slapped a hand over his mouth. He couldn’t believe he said that. After all that time, after trying for two years to prove his love by offering himself in more ways than one, the truth to what was behind his deal just fell out of his mouth. He took a moment to compose himself, turning away with a laugh. “There you have it. You claimed two years ago that I would bring you down, but it was the opposite. You have brought me to a new low, but I won’t apologize for my feelings. I won’t give you the satisfaction of taking that away from me as well.”

Standing now that he put on blast, Sebastian shook his head and tried to counter. “Ciel-...”

“No!” Ciel turned back, hissing yet again. “I want you out. I order you to get out and do not return here until tomorrow morning. I don’t think I will be able to take the sight of you until then.” He turned away, ignoring the sound of Sebastian crossing the room and the door closing behind him. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he collapsed to the floor, tears for the first time in more than half a century falling down his cheeks. He felt broken and lost. He hadn’t felt this way since he discovered the identity of his parent’s killers.  


	4. Four, Not Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Ciel can hold a grudge it doesn't always means he wishes to. However, when it comes to his business the Earl Phantomhive is more than ruthless.

By the next morning Sebastian was feeling more than apprehensive about seeing his master again. He knew that he shouldn’t have been so undone by what was said, but the thing was, after fifty years of wishing he was still serving only two years of service to the fourteen year old boy he’d made a binding contract with, this was the first time he’d seen him. The young man who yelled at him, screamed at him and admitted his feelings was the child he’d been so fond of all those years ago. Even though anyone else in his position would have been fearful of walking into this den, he felt himself compelled to go. Besides, they had a meeting in another hour, they needed to get moving.

Arriving finally, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Ciel was already dressed, sitting on his bed, papers spread out in front of him. He didn’t even looked up as his butler entered. Sebastian took a moment to test the waters. Ciel did not seem as angry as the night before. He didn’t even seem tense. He just looked like he was concentrating on whatever paperwork was in front of him. “Master, if we are going to reach the factory we will need to leave soon.”

Nodding once, Ciel picked up a particular paper and held it out. “Look at this Sebastian. Tell me what you see?” He didn’t look up, he just picked up another paper and kept reading.

Sebastian looked the document over and quickly replied. “The quota is off by one hundred. Each weapon is listed the same.” It was a finance report. They were spending more making the guns than they were getting back.

“And this?” Ciel held up another paper.

Looking it over quickly he nodded. This one was a bank statement. It was obvious where the money for the missing guns was going. “He is pocketing the difference. I suppose your suspicions were correct.”

“Well then. Lets get all of this together and visit Mr. Ackerman.” Stacking the papers together, Ciel stood and handed them over to his butler. He didn’t look at him, he just grabbed his coat, heading for the elevator.

Sebastian quickly gathered the paperwork and the briefcase for them and met his master by the elevator. Ciel didn’t speak to him, he was looking at his distorted reflection in the metal doors. He seemed calm enough, but if last night’s incident was an indicator, he could blow at any given moment. Choosing not to push things, Sebastian stayed silent. If he was to bring out the young man from last night he would have to choose his words carefully. “I have a car waiting for us.” The doors opened as Ciel grunted in the affirmative.

The car ride was quiet. Ciel looked at everything but the man sitting next to him, while Sebastian made it his business to familiarize himself with the documents his Master had already looked over. They were right to worry. There were more than fifty different guns and weapons manufactured at this particular factory and in the last year every month more than one hundred of each weapon was manufactured and then magically they disappeared and in the same amount of time the amount of money for each was in the manager’s bank account. They should have caught this sooner. If they had caught on sooner things would have been nipped in the bud and they wouldn’t have to worry about this greedy bystander lining his pockets with what should be his Master’s. “We should be there soon Master.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Ciel was calm. His eyes were still distance and it was apparent that while he didn’t want to speak much he wasn’t going to be rude either. “What do you think we should do about Ackerman?”

“Teach him a lesson.” Closing his eyes ever so calmly, Sebastian nodded as he recited the information he’d researched the night before. “According to my sources he enjoys the company of women while he should be inspecting the factory. I won’t describe for you what that means, but it is apparent that doing his job is not his highest priority.”

“Hm…” Ciel sat his head back against the car seat and took in a deep breath. “I suppose that is a problem.” Smirking gently he turned his eyes to his butler, they were devoid of any anger or resentment. “I did wish to have fun on this trip.”

Sebastian nodded once. “Yes you did Sir.”

The factory was just a little outside the city. It was big enough to house multiple warehouses for storage as well as produce more than a million weapons in two months. It was a massive place and as they pulled up, Ciel smiled smugly. This had been the first factory he’d purchased and it was easily the biggest. He had a few others in Europe and a couple in America that weren’t as big as this. If they were going to make sure their money kept rolling in as they wished, they would have to make sure that this place was straightened out first. They didn’t want Ackerman getting things hidden before they came, so they did these inspections at random times and without warning. Ciel was already excited for what they would find inside. First they had to wander around and take in how the business was being run. If it was anything like the way Ackerman ran his bank accounts it wouldn’t be all that good.

“Master, this way.” Sebastian motioned to the first warehouse so they could inspect their inventory.

It took a while to get through everything and in that time no one seemed to notice them as they wandered around the entire factory. From what they could see there were other corners being cut. There were women and children operating the machines and while the women part was not disturbing the safety of the children was a definite problem. People were covered in soot, underfed and not even clothed properly. From what they could also see it was apparent that whatever protection the workers were given, were second hand and not even worthy of the name. The stores were poorly tended and the supply they did have was not up to par. This was not the way to run a business and it was an insult to Ciel that someone would try to sell a product he was involved with that was so poor in quality.

Eventually, Ciel found himself in Ackerman’s office, sitting in his plush desk chair. The man wasn’t even present from what he heard, for weeks at a time. Looking around the office, Ciel took in the expensive furniture and the art that adorned the walls. This man was more than greedy, he was absolutely disgusting. Luckily, Sebastian found that this was one of the lucky days the manager would be in his office. So all they had to do was wait.

It was after dark when Ackerman finally showed up and in that time, Sebastian and Ciel took it upon themselves to go through every single file they could. Now they knew everything. It was sad they had not tended to this place so much better. It was a lesson for the future. The fat slob spilled through the door then, laughing, his speech slurring as three women linked arm and arm stumbled in behind him. He hadn’t even noticed them before he started trying unbuckle his pants.

“I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself Mr. Ackerman.” Ciel smirked evilly as Sebastian blocked the door and the accused whipped around to see him. His eyes went wide and he struggled to make himself presentable. It hardly worked.

“Sir!” No one knew Ciel by name, even in the factories. They all called him ‘Sir’ or ‘Lord.’ Ackerman didn’t even deserve to know his name ever. The manager stumbled over his words, his fat cheeks shaking as he looked around nervously for a way out. “I had no idea that you were stopping by-...”

“I make it my business to randomly inspect my factories and I have to say I am very disappointed.” His eyes were soft as he took in the sight of the disgusting man before him. He was so bloated and overweight that his gut hung over his pants. His eyes could barely be seen and sweat stains marked his underarms, crotch, chest and neck. It was hypocritical sight. This man was so well fed that he could probably go without eating for years before he starved to death and yet the workers in the factories looked like they had not had a good meal in months.

He bumbled for an excuse. “I promise Sir that-...”

“I am so sorry ladies. Would you like to take a seat?” Ciel ignored Ackerman and smiled charmingly. The girls all blushed and giggled as Sebastian led them to the red couch against the wall. Turning back to his manager he gave him an evil smirk. “From what I have observed today the workers are ill equipped, the product is poorly made and exported, the workers are not paid well, you are lining your wallet with profits from all of this and extra from extra product you sell and on top of all of this you are absent from your office which if you cared more could have prevented all I have said.” Walking around the desk as the man began shaking and cowering in front of him, Ciel ‘ _tsked_ ’ under his breath and made a show of shaking his head. “I suppose you hoped we would let this go on forever and I personally wished we caught this sooner.” Looking over to the women on the sofa with a pleased expression, Ciel smiled yet again. “You’re names if I may ask?” The girls piped in fast, their eyes enamoured with the very sight of him.

“Master, I don’t mean to interrupt, but we may need to move things along.” Ciel was enjoying himself very much. If given the option he would make the man cower at his feet for hours. Sebastian figured he would have to remind him they had no time for prolonged games.

Ciel sighed, pouting just slightly. “You're no fun are you?” He looked back over to the women on the couch. It was obvious that they were streetwalkers. Their caked on make-up and cheap scant clothing was a dead giveaway. Motioning to a red headed woman he smiled temptingly. “Angela was it?” She nodded quickly, her eyes wide, her hands coming together excitedly. “Would you come here? I would like to beg a favor of you.” She skipped to his side and before she even saw it coming, he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard enough to make her pass out. the other women went to scream, but Sebastian was there, knocking them both out before anyone could hear. Looking to his manager, Ciel grinned yet again. “Let me tell you Mr. Ackerman, you should have just done your job, now you are causing the death of four people, not just one.”

The man in question was on the verge of pissing his pants. He was looking at Ciel with such fear that he was shaking, making his body shift back and forth like gelatin. “F-f-f….Four?”

“Oh yes. Three women and you. A man like you is beyond reasoning with. Left alone you would work your schemes in an even better way and I refuse to let you make a fool of me any longer.” Ciel gave him a patronizing look. “As for these creatures here, unfortunately you brought them into this. If you had been working and not chasing your next conquest, they would probably be alive after tonight. They can’t very well leave knowing what we look like.” Looking up at his butler Ciel nodded. “I’ve been a bit hungry lately. As much as I am sure these women are not the best thing out there, they will do. Please help yourself.”

Ripping a soul from a body was easy now, but when you’ve only been demon for a little while it takes a bit longer to learn. It was a delicate process that at first could take him a few minutes to a few hours. Sebastian had the process down, while Ciel took a moment or two to make sure he was doing things right. With a little ease, he located her heart. Then quickly, he stabbed his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. The woman in his arms let out a wet gurgling sound before he dropped her to the ground. He threw the organ at Ackerman’s feet. It was still beating. It took a few seconds before it stopped, but he could see the coward’s eyes go wide. He fell backwards, trying to get away from it. Looking down at the body, Ciel leaned over and touched his hand to her open wound. Souls needed death to appear outside the body. You didn’t have to wound someone to make them appear, but they still needed to be dead; because the soul resided everywhere and no where in the body and it took a minute for the glowing substance to rise, forming near the heart where it was most needed. It almost looked like a squid as tentacles reached for what remained of the arteries and veins. It was trying to keep the body from growing any colder. Reaching out quickly Ciel snatched the entity out of the chest cavity. It almost made a snapping sound as it was wrenched free.

Smiling at the sight of it, Ciel put it to his lips and sucked it in without preamble. The tentacles stuck to his throat lightly as it went down, but soon enough he felt the warmth spread through his belly as his hunger subsided. He looked over to Sebastian who’d done the same with the remaining two women. Thier chests were bloody and hallow, their hearts sitting in front of them. He was currently examining his fingertips which were red from the women’s blood. Licking at his own fingers, Ciel stood and made his way over to his butler. He didn’t even think about what he was doing, he just grabbed Sebastian’s hand and licked at his fingertips.

“Master?” He didn’t know what to make of Ciel. One second he was angry beyond any demonic limits and then he was lapping at his hand like a dog. He was sure that Ciel didn’t even know what he was doing because he looked up, dazed as if nothing was wrong. He tipped his head toward their still live victim. “I believe we still have a problem.”

Ciel nodded and dipped his head once again to lick at his servant’s hand. Calmly he mumbled as he sucked each digit into his mouth. “I am still not aware of what I am going to do to him.” He swirled his tongue around Sebastian’s thumb, licking every bit of the blood from his hand before retreating. He finished off the stickiness on his own hands before turning to Ackerman who was now sitting in a puddle of his own urine. It was frightening to watch a demon devour a soul. It could be both disturbing and gruesome. Tilting his head to the side, Ciel put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Now, what am I going to do with you?” The man before him gurgled a response that the Lord of Games ignored. “I suppose I will have to just fire you and hire a new manager. You’ve disgraced yourself so you need a befitting punishment. I can’t eat your soul, its probably as nasty as you are.” Looking back at his butler he shook his head. “You are more creative than I am in these situations. What is your suggestion?”

“If I may, My Lord…” Sebastian pulled his glove back on, tugging it into place with his teeth. “Maybe I can make an example out of him.” The room went dark all over. Falling black feathers filled the space as he stepped forward. “Don’t worry Mr. Ackerman. I have something very special in mind for you.”

The room was swallowed up, Ciel and Sebastian were smiling as their eyes glowed with mirth.


	5. Rare Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tension still hanging between Ciel and Sebastian the Former Earl has decided that the time has come to make a decision that would alter both their lives for all eternity. However, Sebastian will not allow him to make that decision without having a say in the matter.

They weren’t heading over to their American factories for another month, so they decided to return to the countryside home they now owned. After their first inspection things went smoother. There were a few random problems like taking care of product quality or factory cleanliness, but compared to the Berlin factory it was a cake walk. Fortunately, there were no more arguments or breakdowns in what remained of their relationship, but as it were the nightly exploits they both seemed to enjoy had come to a halt. Instead of going to his butler at night, Ciel chose to walk. He took to the streets at night, filling his belly with souls or just peering up into the night lights. Ciel just didn’t feel comfortable allowing Sebastian to touch him when the truth of it all was out on the table. It was sad, that should make him feel more than willing to sink into all that made up his butler, but he just couldn’t bring himself to let it happen.

After being home for a few weeks, Ciel decided he could no longer take it. He came in from his nightly walk to find Sebastian sitting in front of the fire. His tailcoat, vest and tie was missing. His shirt lay against his chest, unbuttoned and untucked. This was one thing that did bring Ciel comfort. His butler had taken to relaxing more instead of being a statue in his anger.

As he walked into the room, Sebastian looked up, his head tilted to the side. “Did you enjoy your walk?”

Ciel didn’t answer. He just held up one finger then went upstairs. He returned a second later dressed in his underwear and night shirt. Calmly, he sat down on the sofa and curled into a ball. “I figured we needed to talk and I wanted time to think about things.”

There was silence for a moment. Ciel didn’t look up, he just waited until Sebastian was ready to speak. The butler figured that whatever was on his mind was what was keeping him away from the bedroom. He had to admit it bothered him that he was not able to vent what was happening inside of him on his charge. The time they spent engaging in whatever came to Sebastian’s mind was a highlight for him. It made his relax and it made him feel almost at peace. But it was obvious that whatever they were doing did nothing for their growing anxieties and caused the argument in Berlin. Looking back at the fire, Sebastian nodded his head. “I cannot say that I was not expecting this at some point.”

Ciel took a deep breath, his voice ringing out firmly as he spoke. “I have decided to break our contract.”

Sebastian closed his eyes to that. He was expecting that but to hear it was different. It made him pause, it made him feel something he thought he would never ever feel, abandonment. Nodding once to clear his thoughts he looked back over to his master. “Which contract?”

“Both.” Ciel looked up finally, his bright eyes seriously sad. He looked like he was breaking in two but he was refusing to let it settle over him just yet. “It is obvious to me that this relationship is no longer advantageous to either of us. It just drives a wedge between us that cannot be put back together. You hate me for being in service to me for an eternity and despite the fact that we tried to remedy that with sexual release, it has not worked.” He looked over to his butler now and smiled sadly. “I may not wish to do this, but I will to save you Sebastian. I will not have you bare it any longer.” Standing, Ciel sighed and moved to stand next to Sebastian. The butler made no move to refute him and he made no move to stop him. Ciel could only guess that this was what they both needed and wanted. “Sebastian Michaelis, I hereby free you of the Faustian Contracts that has bound us together. I now void-...”

Sebastian shot his hand out, slapping it over Ciel’s mouth. Smirking as Ciel tried to move and tried to get away, he backed him against the mantle of the fireplace. He smiled gently, as if he were asking if Ciel needed to be helped. “Did you even plan to ask how I felt about this Ciel?” His eyes opened to glow like demonic gems. “Do you think for a moment that I truly wish to be wrenched away from you and discarded like a toy?”

Ciel struggled against the hand holding him in place. He could already feel the heat of the fire getting closer and closer to his bare legs and the bottom of his nightshirt. He didn’t understand. Sebastian barely moved when he said he was going to break their contract. Why was he acting this way now? It made no sense. Finally managing to wiggle out of the elder demon’s grasp, Ciel stumbled across the room and tried not to grow angry. “What do you want from me Sebastian?”

“You are showing weakness.” He said it matter of factly.

“What!” Ciel turned and grit his teeth. “I am giving you what you want! All you have to say to me is that you hate me! All you ever say is that you hate me! You use my body to vent what has angered you and I am sick of having to put my body up-....”

Sebastian shook his head. “You are still a greedy child.” He crossed his arms calmly. “I do not hate you Ciel. Don’t you think this is as terrible for me as it is for you?” He was sick of Ciel taking all the blame and putting it on everyone else around him. He knew his master better than that. He knew that he could take responsibility. He wanted to see the young man who swore he would never regret the moves he’d made in his life. He wanted the child that sat before him bravely asking that the taking of his soul be as painful as possible. He wanted the child who wanted nothing more than to remain who he was no matter what. He wanted the child that never doubted himself. However, he knew that was impossible. Ciel was not a child anymore. He abandoned the form of one and he was not going to return no matter what. if anything, Sebastian hated himself for losing that child. “I took great pleasure in serving you because of the ambrosia waiting for me. I took pleasure in serving you because at every turn you surprised me. You were unique. You craved no redemption, you wished not to be forgiven. I was proud to serve you and yet...yet I took one misstep and it ruined the rest of my existence. You’ve had the experience of being powerless, you know what it feels like, how do you think I feel now bound eternally to bow my head?” It made him feel inadequate and stupid. He’d allowed all of this to take place. He was usually so careful about such things.

Hanging his head lightly, Ciel tried to ignore what was being said to him, but he couldn’t. He had not thought of any of that. He hadn’t given thought to how Sebastian felt and he was ready to void their contract without asking him. He never had to think about Sebastian before. The demon endured being whipped, cut and burnt for him without one complaint and yet he had never thought of him. He never gave Sebastian a thought. He always struck him when he got out of hand and he always made sure to assert his dominion over him if things did not go his way or if he was questioned. He’d grown accustomed to Sebastian simply allowing himself to be used.

Nodding once now, Ciel rubbed his arms and looked away from the demon in front of him. “Then how are you feeling about this?”

“You said that you loved me.” Sebastian did not understand love. He was a demon, he was born a demon and he would forever be a demon. Ciel was still mostly human. He may try not to be, but the feelings would never go away. To try and understand what his master was feeling would be like trying to deny what he was. What he did know was that there was a connection between him and the former Earl. He could blame it on how long their contract lasted or he could blame on the fact that he was so rare a creature. In all his many years no one had put him through as much as Ciel and part of his nature wanted to pay it back in kind, but the other part forgave him for everything as soon as it was done because he knew the other would not take it back. Perhaps he cared more than he was willing to admit or perhaps his cold heart did not know love even when it was present. Perhaps that was the way it was meant to be, whatever the case he would not allow his master to do this to them. Rubbing his temples slightly, Sebastian motioned for them to sit down on the couch. The younger obliged after his butler sat. “Why do you love me?”

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Ciel shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe it is leftover from all those years ago. I know what I feel though. I have never felt this for anyone. I look at you and I don’t ever want to be away from you.”

“And you are willing to stay beside me until this feeling goes away?”  Love was strange. How could someone not know why it occurred?

“It doesn’t work like that.” Ciel pressed his forehead to his knees as he spoke. “Sometimes you can fall out of love, but it doesn’t just go away. Once you love someone you always will love them.”

The butler’s head tipped  to the side in confusion. “It's like being chained?”

Smirking, Ciel nodded. “Yes, but most people don’t mind that part.”

Sebastian nodded. “I don’t know love.” He looked over to Ciel innocently, his smile returning. “I would be open to being taught.” If love was such a force why not learn of it. If it would give Ciel peace of mind he would give in.

Blinking, Ciel shook his head in disbelief. “I am not understanding you here. Are you telling me you love me, you just don’t how?”

Sebastian shrugged calmly. “Perhaps. I will not claim to end up at that point, but I know if I leave you now I will not know what to do with myself.” That was true. He’d erased everything about himself to become Sebastian for Ciel and now that he was given the choice of not being Sebastian, he didn’t know if he could go back to being a nameless thing that devoured souls when given the chance. having purpose was a strange phenomenon. He knew that having it made him more focused and less likely to destroy the world when he was bored. “Our latest contract you no longer need to break. It has been fulfilled.”

Ciel smiled to himself, trying not to look so pleased, but he failed. “And the first?” It didn’t go according to plan exactly, but this worked.

Tapping his chin now, Sebastian gave him master a sideways glance. “I will admit to being stifled by this position. If I am to want you freely, I must be free.” It would also take the edge off their relationship. How was he supposed to feel this thing called love when all he felt was a collar around his neck? Forever being a butler would fuel hate not understanding.

“And if I release you, will you be Sebastian still?” He had not thought of that before. If he did release his servant would his name change? Would he be different? Would his form be the same and if all of these changes occurred, would he still be able to love him?

“I can choose to be what I wish.” Form was nothing. He changed it when he needed to and that was as simple as he could explain it.

Nodding, Ciel looked over to him with a slight hint of a smile. “I want you to break it. The last time I tried I was manhandled out of it.”

Giving his master a light chuckle, Sebastian reached over and traced his cheek once again. Ciel leaned into the contact, his eyes closing as he accepted what was about to happen. Before Sebastian knew it, something in him quaked. He’d seen that looked before. It was the same look Ciel had given him the first time Sebastian tried to take his soul. It was a look of complete acceptance and understanding. There was no fear, no doubt, no form of self-preservation. Pulling his hand back, Sebastian felt a smile come to his lips. He should have known. He should have smelt it and tasted it yet he knew his hatred had kept him from it.

Ciel’s soul was as intoxicating as ever.

Breathing in once, Sebastian pressed his hand over Ciel’s eye right eye. “I break the Faustian Contract sealed within this body. I void my claim to this soul.”

Like the first time the feeling was pressed into him, Ciel head was thrown back. He could barely breathe as it felt like his entire eye was being pulled out of the socket. It was just as painful as having the mark placed upon him. His body shook, his muscles seized and his other eye rolled back in the socket. When the contract came undone, he watched a black matter rose from his eyes and dissipated in the open air of their home. Reaching to touch the area of his eye, Ciel felt like he was missing something. He had grown so used to the weight of the mark and its power that being without made him almost feel naked. He realized, after a second, that he’d been thrown off the couch. He looked up into Sebastian's face and noticed the other was kneeling over him, he was smiling kindly.

Sitting up, Ciel touched his eye again. “It feels strange.”

“It will for a while.” Sebastian smiled politely and moved his companion's hand to peer into his face. As he spoke he watched as Ceil noticed the now primal growl in his voice. His mouth dropped open lightly and he suppressed a shiver that made his whole body shake. In Sebastian’s opinion, it was nothing and he would probably grow used to it. It just showed that he no longer had to keep his power in check. He could use it freely and not have to be commanded to use it. He used one had to push back Ciel's bangs from his eyes. “You are still surprising. I have only ever had to remove one or two contracts and those two hosts ended up dead.” Freedom tasted wonderful. He’d forgotten the intoxicating feel of it.

Standing and cataloging his aches, Ciel moaned quietly. “Yes well, I am very rare a creature.”

The elder demon smiled contently. “Yes, yes you are.”


	6. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter that the Faustian Contract has been removed, some marks never fade, even the ones that make Ciel so eager to pleasure his new companion.

Ceil stretched and rolled over in bed. He arched his back and stretched his arm up and over his former butler’s waist. Sebastian lay face down in the mattress, his hair half covering his face and a portion of the second half buried in the pillow. Ciel often compared his companion to a cat and this was no different. He slept like a cat. He stretched out like a cat. He slept deeply, but at the same time any movement made him react and he was awake instantly and alert; just like a cat. This habit was why he probably never indulged in sleeping when Ciel was still a teenager. Just watching him seemed like a luxury.

The day before was a somewhat pleasant memory that ended in the two of them simply climbing into bed together. Ciel instructed Sebastian that for once he should enjoy himself and so, the demon closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly. Now as Ciel moved to get up, he felt the demon react automatically, his hand shooting out to grab at Ciel’s. The younger of the two smiled gently and whispered the word bathroom. Once let go, the demon padded to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the tub. As he warmed the water and waited for the tub to fill, he walked over to the mirror and peered at himself in the face. What he saw shouldn’t have been a surprise, but he reached up and touched his right eye where Sebastian’s symbol was glowing just slightly.

“I see you’ve finally noticed.” Purring to his lover, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel’s waist and held him gently. He was unused to resting and now without Ciel present he found he did not have a need to. He yawned lightly, his hair pressed down on one side and a lazy smile on his face. It was a big relief to longer have to be so presentable. Tail coats were lovely, but it was a bother sometimes to constantly mend them and keep himself so well groomed.

“I don’t understand.” He touched his eyes again, the other hand covering the set at his waist. Why would the symbol be present if he was released from the contract?

Purring again as he nuzzled Ciel’s pearlescent skin, the elder demon sighed calmly. “I thought that it would still be quite fetching on you.” Their eyes connected in the mirror. “It is customary for a demon to mark his prey. From what I understand, you will forever be mine.” His nature had called out to mark Ciel. It stirred his groin and made him wish to touch him, to mark, him every way he could think of.

Swallowing hard against such wording, Ciel looked down at the arms around him. “The tub is going to run over.” That was more poetic than anything Ciel could ever say about their relationship. Funny how he was the one positive he was in love and the demon behind him who knew nothing of it, could turn such a phrase.

“Let it.” Turning his lover around, Sebastian lifted him onto the sink and pressed their lips together. They didn’t often kiss. In fact they never did. Yes, they kissed each other’s skin or they brushed their lips together briefly, but never did they kiss. Kissing up until this moment had been for teasing and desperate sensation. This connection was thirsty, greedy and possessive.

Arching as lips ran from his mouth to his neck, where they stayed and sucked hard, Ciel moaned and tried to keep his head about him. Sebastian could turn him into a malleable piece of clay with just one touch of his lips and he never apologized for it. It was torture in an amazing way. Even now, as he weaved his fingers into Sebastian’s hair and spread his legs to where he could wrap them around the other’s waist, he tried hard to keep his mind from hazing over and turning into Sebastian’s favorite toy. He loved being a plaything for his companion. He loved being used like an obedient dog. But it was all for not. As soon as Ciel thought he had a grip on his arousal, he felt teeth sink into his neck and his eyes clouded over, darkening by several shades. He arched his back and a low scream rippled through him. He turned his head to let his lover have better access to his throat and  his breath quickened as he whispered again and again for the bite to sink deeper.

Drinking blood was not something Sebastian indulged in often. It was a backup for when there was no soul he wanted nearby. Blood was a vehicle for the soul. It was one of the main reasons the soul could be everywhere and no where. Veins and blood vessels were everywhere in the body, therefore it was convenient for the soul to move through it. This was also one of the reasons blood was so mythical. Vampires, werewolves and all other manner of mythical creatures craved blood or had ties to it because it was so important for more than just an essential medical element. It was more than a the focus of so many religions and cultures. Blood was life, it was the soul in a watered down form, it was delicious when drank fresh. He’d not intended to drink from Ciel that morning, but before long the lure of his lovely scent and the smell of his soul made Sebastian desire it. As he drank, he figured he should have drank from Ciel sooner, he would have tasted what he questioned was still present.

Ciel’s soul was delicious. It was beautiful, robust and like the ambrosia he had craved so faithfully. It was as blessed as he first suspected. Moaning, he pressed himself closer to his lover and tried hard to swallow every bit of what he could. After a moment he felt the body against him start to grow cold and he pulled away to look into Ciel’s face. The younger didn’t seem affected by the blood loss and the bite marks healed before long, his skin flushing full of the precious liquid within seconds. Sebastian traced the blood vessels pumping hard to replace what he’d drank. He should have taken Ciel into his bed sooner. This was better than eating a rare soul every few centuries. This was having an unlimited supply at his disposal.  

Peering into Ciel’s pleasure cloaked face, Sebastian titled his head to the side  with a satisfied smirk. “Do you think you can survive?”

Ciel licked his lips and sighed happily. He leaned back against the mirror and closed his eyes in bliss. He could already feel the wetness coating his thighs. One bite, he’d forgotten the euphoria. One bite and he was in more ecstasy than he’d ever felt before. Moving one heavy arm, Ciel touched Sebastian’s cheek. “Please tell me you are going to bite me every damn day from now on.”

Leaving his young lord to sit on the sink, Sebastian walked over to the overflowing tub and turned the faucet off. He waded through the water on the floor to pull Ciel from the sink and to the tub where he stripped him and eased him into the water. The tub overflowed again, but the demon didn’t seem to mind. He just motioned for his lover to join him, still in terrible pleasure. Smiling as he settled in the opposite end, Sebastian looked up in time to see Ciel move towards him. He pressed against the older demon and smiled lazily.

Petting the head now just below his chin, Sebastian smiled. “I might have to drink from you several times a day.”

Moaning and shivering as he tried to think about what that meant for him, Ciel felt lust break through his body. He looked up at his companion as calmly as he could. “When are you going to take me Sebastian?”

The demon in question shrugged as he thought for a moment. “It cannot be now. You have an appointment in another few hours.”

“Few hours?” Ciel smiled and straddled Sebastian's lap. “That’s enough time isn’t it?” He thought so. Any sex he ever had never lasted more than two hours.

Taking the younger's chin in his hand, the former butler peered into his pretty eyes. “No it’s not. When I finally take you, my pretty little Lord, I intend to destroy you. I will need an entire day and night for that.” That was just the short version, or so Sebastian hoped. What he really wanted was to spend weeks rolling in bed, but they were both busy with clients and contracts to collect. He had no choice but to cut the experience in half.

Ciel had not known he’d cried out until he recovered from the feeling of complete shock that had fallen over him. “I can cancel today.” His hands were on Sebastian's shoulders, his nails digging into the flesh there. “For that, I will cancel my plans for the rest of the year.”

“No no, you have a business to run.” Tracing his puppy’s jaw, the demon smiled in bliss. He loved it when Ciel was trying not to beg. He looked like he was struggling between life and death and he did not know which to pick. It looked like he was stuck and was deciding on whether or not to go to his knees or deal with the desire breaking him in two.

“I don’t give a damn about running a business when it comes to you and...and...that…” What else could he describe it as? Sex? Love making? Fucking? None of that seemed to be the equivalent of being destroyed.

“I’m very flattered.” He ran his hand over Ciel’s cheek and watched as he turned into the touch, his lips pressing against the palm reverently. “But I won’t let you neglect your duties.”  

His voice was whiny as it came out. “But you're not my butler anymore.” It wasn’t like they had any other staff anyway. Between the two of them they could take care of everything. They didn’t really care about keeping up appearances either. They didn’t socialize and no one came to the house but arms dealers, clients and potential meals.  

Laughing quietly, Sebastian nodded his head in affirmation. “Yes, this is true, but it seems I shall still have to be the responsible one.” Pressing a finger to Ciel’s lips he went on. “Now, get cleaned up and dressed.”

Sighing as he was defeated, Ciel sat back in the bath on his own side and grumbled. Whoever this appointment was...he was going to kill him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their appointment was one of their clients. His name was Gersten and it was time for him to pay up. The contracts they had their clients sign often had a way of alerting the holder that their time was up. These were not Faustian Contracts like between Sebastian and Ciel. Those kinds of contracts were formed out of desperation or complete and utter hatred. These blood agreements were just that, agreements that were comprised of minimal requirements that could be met easily. The amount for each agreement could vary or be extreme, either way as long as the subject signed the contract he was in debt to the demon that conjured it. Ciel had thought of the idea and it was Sebastian that helped him make it into reality. Apparently he’d come across it once or twice in his life and taught Ciel how to use it effectively. For Ciel the whole point was to find a way to secretly collect souls to keep them both nourished without drawing suspicion to dead bodies in the streets or to reapers or other entity’s that could rain down on them if they began eating too much. By having agreements with human beings they left the person’s fate up to themselves and by doing so they ended up on the ‘ _To_ _Die List_ ’ with no one to blame but themselves. This also gave Ciel and Sebastian access to multiple souls to eat over a varying amount of time so they didn’t take on too many clients at once. They only needed souls, realistically speaking, once a month tops. Luckily their contracts kept them eating twice a month at best. If they counted the souls they ate for the sake of eating or boredom they were eating once every single week. Whether they were eating multiple souls at once didn’t exactly count on that sum total.

“So, your contract is in completion.” The parchment appeared out of thin air in Ciel’s hand and he unrolled it, reading carefully. “You wanted three thousand guns for a set of police officers who guarded your government funded facilities, along with a favor that you could implement at any time. The favor you asked us for was at the beginning of your contract term. You asked to be given credentials to ensure that no one would come sniffing around your place of business, which was given within twenty four hours of the request.” Looking up Ciel watched the client agree calmly. “Your payment for all of this was exactly the sum total of your life savings totaling the amount one hundred, nineteen thousand, three hundred and forty six pounds, in addition to this you offered up the soul of you eldest son.” Rolling the agreement back up, Ciel whipped his hand in a circle, making it disappear. The trick made him grin. Sebastian had taught him that one too. “Your son is fifteen, one hundred and fifty pounds, blonde, blue eyed and fairly well mannered. Have I left anything out?”

Gersten shook his head, his eyes narrowing. Ciel could already tell from that look that he was going to meet a problem in this man. He looked over to Sebastian who sat by the far wall. His chin leaned on one fist, a small smile lifting his features. He looked relaxed, his legs crossed and his new suit comfortably draped over his form. As his partner looked over to him, his eyes closed in obvious understanding of the trouble awaiting them. With a light chuckle and shrug of his shoulders he nodded to Ciel to let him know he saw the potential problem as well.

Sebastian's new look was just as mouth watering, even more so than before. He was still in black. It was his favorite color and to see him in anything else would just be ridiculous. The silver pocket watch given to him by Tanaka was in his pocket, linked to one belt loop of his tailored dress pants. It sparkled against his black blazer, layered with a jet black vest, shirt and blood red tie. He also wore a pair of red gloves. Where he got the clothing, Ciel did not know, but he dared not ask. Up until the moment Gersten arrived, Ciel found himself trying to think of ways to get Sebastian out of those clothes. The first few plans he came up with hadn’t worked to his poor miserable advantage. The former butler just found ways to dance out of his grasp and tease him with little touches and stolen passionate kisses. His seat across the room was the result of his young partner trying to touch him beneath the table. Sebastian moved to keep Ciel from diving into temptation. It wasn’t helping the little demon’s mind state. Whenever Sebastian looked his way it took a second too long to stop wishing they could just skip to the best part of the evening.

Taking in a deep breath, Ciel returned his attention to his client. “So tell us Mr. Gersten, where is your son?” The money was already deposited. That was before Gersten left their house the very first time.

“I do not intend to give him to you.” He was completely adamant. He said those words with such rage that he was quite literally shaking. A gun appeared in both hands, one trained on Sebastian the other on Ciel. “I won’t let you monsters kill him.”

Ciel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose slowly. “I’d hoped not to have these problems today Sir.” Ciel pushed his chair back, ready to stand. He rose as he began speaking. “It is most unfor-...” He heard the gun go off and the next thing he knew, the bullet hit him directly in the head. In the fifty years he’d been a demon, never once had he been shot or ‘fatally’ wounded. This was the first time and it didn’t really sting, it just sort of happened. It made him jerk and the back of his head hit the chair and he slumped. He heard Sebastian say something and a second later, eyes still wide, he touched the hole where the bullet had gone and he felt it close. As he looked down at his fingers, seeing the blood from the wound he sighed he cocked his head to the side and looked up at his companion. “That is annoying.” Gagging a second later, Ciel coughed up the bullet in his hand and winced at the sight of his blood. “Yes, that is _really_ annoying.”

Sebastian was chuckling. In one hand he held both Gersten’s guns and in the other he held the man himself, by the throat. Recovering quietly, he let go of their client and moved across the room to touch the area where Ciel had been shot. “Well, I don’t have to worry about your healing abilities.” Pulling Ciel up by the shirt collar now, he gave him a quick rough kiss. “You really should stop putting yourself in harm’s way.” He’d reacted out of instinct. After years of looking after Ciel he still felt like he needed to. It almost devastated him when he watched his lover slump and grow still.

Grunting as he was angered by the limited contact, Ciel stood and righted his suit. “You're nothing but a tease.” His former butler laughed again, before he turned his eyes back to their client. Ciel did the same. Now he was pissed. “I did not think you would be stupid enough to try something like that Gersten, but negotiations are now over.” Walking around the table to stop in front of the man, who was staring at him like he’d seen a ghost, Ciel leaned over, his eyes swirling with rage. “If you bothered to read the contract you signed it said that if your son was not handed over I would claim everyone you hold dear to your heart.” Spinning the chair around to face him, Ciel placed each hand on either side of the chair and seethed. “That means all three of your sons, your daughter, wife, mother, father and that pretty little mistress that you went to so much trouble to keep from her.” Gersten’s eyes went wide. “That’s right.” Ciel grinned devilishly. “By tomorrow you’ll be the only one left with the shame and guilt of killing your entire family.” Because blood linked family together, Gersten’s were just as responsible for the contract as he was. Currently, the contract was forcing them all to leave whatever they were currently doing and head right to the mansion where they would be devoured one by one. “The contract also states that after you witness their deaths I can do as I please with you.” His smile had not faltered, if anything it grew at this point. “I hope you enjoy pain, because I am going to break you in more ways than you can imagine.”

Stepping away from the man before him, Ciel looked over to Sebastian and gave him a coy smile. “Do you have an idea of where we should put him?”

Sebastian was currently leaning on the table, devouring Ciel with his eyes. There was a reason he was so willing to take on the responsibility of being the younger’s lover. Power was attractive. It was seductive and breathtaking. Ciel as a human child was seductive. Ciel as a demon wasn’t just seductive, he was lustfully magnetic. He was beautiful and it was taking all of the older demon’s control not to devour him right there on the table. Forcing a smile to his lips instead of a maniac grin he stood and thought for a moment. “There is the root cellar. I can find some spare rope or chains around here.” It was good for them that they didn’t have to worry about reapers or something else showing up on their doorstep. This was going to be a blood bath before it was all over with. Luckily, this man had signed their contract and that entitled them to everything written in its entirety on that paper. He’d signed his fate and therefore their claims, were legitimate.

Ciel’s eyes lilted dreamily. “Use the rope, we might need the chains.”

“Oh?” Sebastian raised one eyebrow.

“Oh yes.” The younger murmured gently. “I am not going to wait until this matter is resolved.” He reached to trace the patterns of the wood. As he spoke, his eyes glowed profoundly. Then he finally looked up and saw the quake in Sebastian. His lover knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed. “I want you now Sebastian Michaelis.”

Smirking, the elder relaxed, his eyes lilting at those words. He had to admit, Ciel knew how to make him want him. He knew how to make him beg. He knew how to make him bend to his will. However, anything sexual was his domain. It was the place where he was master and Ciel was his servant. Closing his eyes and smiling contently, the demon turned slightly away. His hands went into his pockets. “You cannot command me anymore Ciel. I need to hear it properly.”

Taking a deep breath, Ciel nodded once. He knew it would come down to wordplay. It was what their relationship was based off of. Pride, Ciel had in spades. However, this wasn’t a matter of pride, it was a matter of need and what he was willing to give for the experience. Sebastian wanted him undone, he wanted him unhinged and ravenous. The younger demon would be lying if he did not admit that he was too that point. Biting into his lip, he turned away from the man behind him. He didn’t want to risk him getting away, so instead he took him by the arm and wrenched it up and behind his head. The man was forced to his knees. They would have to take care of this before they could have their fun. As the man knelt before him, Ciel looked up through his lashes, making the demon before him quake once again. “Please. I don’t know what I will do if I can’t have you.” He wasn’t really begging. He was telling the truth. He needed Sebastian and at this point he was dying inside. He needed his lover so very badly.  

Shivering as those words struck him deep down in his core, Sebastian stood erect and smiled as calmly as he could. “As you wish.” His eyes were glowing now. His mind was running wild with the vision of Ciel wrapped in silken sheets, crying and screaming his name. The thought was breathtaking. What was even more exciting was the sight of Ciel so powerful, yet bowing his head at the idea of their bodies intertwining. He stood there in the form of a young man, one hand trapping Gersten’s arm behind his head while the other traced the patterns of the wood table. He was powerful, yet so willing. Stepping forward he grabbed Gersten’s hand and hauled him to his feet. As he walked out of the room, prisoner in tow he looked back at Ciel, his demon eyes glimmering. “Off to the bedroom with you. I will be up momentarily.”

Ciel smiled brightly and ran to do as he was told.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of "As You Wish" : Ciel has finally gotten what he's wanted for the past two years. What he has discovered is that it's not enough, to fully understand what he and Sebastian have he would have to experience it again and again, while Sebastian revels in the realization of his true feelings towards his little lord.

Ciel was not sure he was ready for Sebastian to take him. He’d wanted it, god did he ever. He wanted to be manhandled and forced to submit to his lover’s sadistic will, but at the same time he hadn’t known what to expect. When Sebastian returned from imprisoning Gersten in the root cellar, he didn’t waste time with words or talk. He just grabbed Ciel, threw him on the bed and pinned him down. Soon fingers were inside of him, not a drop of lubricant on them. They stretched him and searched him completely until they found that one spot that made him cry out and arch his back for more. Once they were ripped out of him, he sighed and waited for the inevitable. The younger demon still felt the thrill of how his former servant ripped at his clothing before this and then the puncturing of his body, pressing deep inside of him. Then there was the hiss of his voice as he leaned over him, whispering the word ‘virgin’ like an urgent prayer.

Ciel admitted it. He was a virgin. Every time he’d allowed someone to touch him he was the one initiating the sex. He was the one touching, teasing and penetrating. It had never happened to him. In fact, every time he thought about someone entering him, all he could picture was Sebastian. So he saved himself, he waited until this very moment, where his lover bent him in half and thrust deep inside of him, up to the root. He waited feeling the other’s length inside of him, filling him, blessing him with the sheer totality that made up his sex. As Ciel laid there, his body split in half from the absolute mass of Sebastian’s flesh inside of him, he thought of one word and that was ‘full.’ He felt full and complete with the elder demon embedded deep within him. He didn’t have long to dwell on the sensation though, before long his lover pulled back and snapped his hips forward...and it began.

If pleasure was such a terrible thing, why was it that everyone enjoyed it so damn much? Why was it that no one would just take this kind of delicious friction and enjoy it the way he was? At first all he could do was smile, all he could do was accept the wonderful heat in his loins as his prostate was met again and again and again with the powerful hammer that was Sebastian’s thick cock. In that moment, when his hips were slammed into and the bed all but arched and hit the floor Ciel felt the entire world cave in and give way under the strength of Sebastian's body. He’d never been happier in all his life, even as his eyes rolled back in their sockets and his jaw locked into place, unable to close with each scream that penetrated the air. The only thing on Ciel’s mind was how hard he was being pounded. The bed shook hard, practically punching the wall again and again. The paint was chipping away with each thrust, the wall breaking into tiny pieces that rained around them, unnoticed. Thier bellies slapped together, the sounds they made were a chorus of grunts, screams and cries, mostly on Ciel’s part.

How long this was kept up, Ciel did not know. The only thing he could register was the way he was being taken. One moment he was on his back, the next moment he was on his knees. At one point he was straddling his lover’s waist as Sebastian thrust up, hitting that spot inside of him that made him beg unabashedly for more. And oh how he begged...He begged when Sebastian pressed him up against the headrest and used his shoulders as leverage to make him choke on the air in his lungs. He begged when his lover stood up and used his body weight to slam him down over and _over_ and **_over_ ** again. He begged when he was forced to kneel while the arch in his back became the hand rest Sebastian pressed down on hard enough to break his spine, just so he could thrust deeper. And oh God, how he begged when his legs were around his lover’s neck and his cheeks were spread wide as the elder demon dug inside of him enough to make his entire body shake. He even begged as his lover’s nails cut into his skin and bruised his flesh. He begged so hard for the pinpricks of blood and pain that shadowed every twist, thrust and angle of their bodies.

Then finally, right when he didn’t know he could take anymore, he felt his lover reach around him and begin to flog his erection. His eyes went wide and drool forthed and ran down his chin as the demon inside of him whispered just how ravishing he looked bent over and asking for more. It took only a few whispered sins in his ear and Ciel was begging again, this time it came out as part of his lover’s name, his scream resounding off the walls in praise. Four hard thrusts later and he felt burning heat fill his body and he could have sworn that there was enough of it to make his belly expand. Breathing hard they both settled, Sebastian still above him his hips flush against his former master’s. His body was jerking sporadically, his hips in particular moving a bit at a time as he was milked drop for drop. Ciel waited patiently, still in recovery himself. He was currently staring at the streak of essence from his own body, marking the sheets beneath them both.

Finally, Sebastian fell away, violently dislodging himself as he collapsed; Ciel did the same. The young Earl felt the flood of fluids fall from his anus, painting the inside of his cheeks and thighs. He was practically convulsing now as his body expelled the seed inside of him. He wanted it to stay really. He loved the gift he’d been given. He loved the fact that it had been so deep inside of him that he could almost taste it. He loved that he’d given his lover such pleasure that his body was filled with enough semen for ten orgasms. Moaning in exhaustion, he turned over and spied the clock on the wall. Thank goodness that it was only four in the morning. He didn’t know what he would do if he had to be up to face Gersten’s family in this state. However, he now had a reason to. He was hungry.

“Mmmm…” Purring now as he molded himself to his young Lord, Sebastian, reached down and rubbed Ciel’s wilting erection. The reaction was immediate. He was hard within moments. Hissing as he gave the cock in his hand a hard squeeze, the demon reveled in the sound of his young lover choking on a cry of pleasure. He growled in Ciel’s ear. “We aren’t done yet.” His opposite hand drew circles around a particularly large welt on the younger demon’s hip. Where he touched, the muscles beneath Ciel’s skin tensed and spasmed.

Biting into his lip, Ciel nodded. Just lying there he could feel the cuts on his wrists and hips knitting themselves back together and the bruises slowly disappearing, if this was only the beginning he could not imagine how much damage he would receive before Sebastian was sated. He could already hear the begging, pleading and screaming. Ciel could hardly wait, especially as he felt the other’s erection press against the cleft of his already fluid stained backside. Grinding back against the body behind him, the Former Earl Phantomhive breathed deep and sighed. “I know I can take it.”

Sebastian only growled in response.

Later, in the late afternoon, Ciel and Sebastian stood over the fallen bodies of Gersten’s family. The man himself was hanging from the wall, his hands bound with ropes, tears streaking his face and his throat raw and bloody from crying as he watched each and every one of the people he held dear fall to the hungry demons he’d signed a contract with. After having more than enough sex to keep them satisfied for a few hours, they opted to deal with the souls they were owed. They started with what they were supposed to have had in the first place and that was Gersten’s son. Under the spell of their contract he didn’t even put up a fight. Ciel took him, violently for the most part because his lover said something about him being attractive. When the younger ate his soul, Sebastian grinned and chuckled at his jealous nature. A little while later came Gersten’s wife, mother, father and other children. The only one that gave them a little fight was the mistress and she seemed to have awoken halfway through the process She screamed for only a moment before her heart was ripped out and her soul devoured.

Patting his stomach, Ciel sighed contently. Four souls in one sitting, he was decently full. It was a feast for sure. Sebastian seemed content. He was lapping at the blood on his fingers eagerly, his tongue moving in slow, long licks. The younger swallowed hard, looking away as he tried to keep his mind off of the bedroom that was a mess of destroyed bedsheets, sex steamed air and streaks of cum everywhere. Looking back over to the man pinned to the wall, the little Lord smiled viciously. “So what shall we do with you?” He had a few ideas. He’d seen the way his lover handled a lot of their enemies and he was curious about it. Sebastian handled things in such a bloodthirsty manner. It was almost as if tearing someone apart was an artform to him.

“You swore that you were going to torture him.” The former butler wasn’t interested in what happened to the shell of a man before them. He was far more interested in Ciel’s backside. He was surprised that he could still stand, let alone walk after such vigorous activity. It made him want to know what it would take to leave him unconscious and unable to move from the steaming afterglow of sex.

Nodding once, Ciel shrugged calmly. “I did, but watching us kill one person after another and feast on their souls was torture enough, but then again…” he tapped his chin. “...Maybe not.”  He was feeling rather elated at the moment. It was like being drugged in euphoria and he was nowhere near coming back from it. It made him feel rather sadistic. “I was actually thinking about how you deal with people we quarrel with.”

Humming as he sat down and crossed his legs, Sebastian smiled lazily. “Would you like some instruction on the subject.”

Laughing brightly, Ciel turned back to his lover with a grin. “You plan on being my tutor once again? Do tell me your knowledge is extensive?” Maybe some time in the future they could role play. It would be nice to be someone else for the sake of his libido.

“Oh yes.” Sebastian titled his head to the side, eyes glowing. “Yes it is.”  

“Good, then what shall I start with...teacher.” His voice turned sultry at the end and immediately he heard a growl that silenced him happily. His lover didn’t like it when he was teased. Ciel imagined he would be punished for it soon enough.

Smiling as he shook his head and rubbed his temples, Sebastian took in the sight of Ciel. He was confident, strong and at the moment focused. He knew what he wanted and he knew what it took to get it. While the demon knew that part of him would forever crave the child that stole his demon heart with one angry command, this new part of him knew that he loved the creature forming in front of him. He loved the way his eyes gleamed at the thought of death and torment. He loved the way he thought and maneuvered his business associates around for his own gain. He loved the way he submitted only in the moonlight under the touch of someone who would willing break him in two if only asked. Ciel was a rare creature indeed, one that brought out desire, need and the dark insanity of Sebastian’s soul. Even now as he shook his head and let it fall back against the wood of the chair, his eyes closing as Gersten’s screams filled the room, Sebastian was trapped.

Perhaps demons did love. Perhaps he knew love, but not the way a human did. Perhaps this new love was something that only he could feel for a creature that had once been human. Whatever the case he felt the burning inside of him now. With every beat of Ciel’s demon heart he knew he was trapped forever in his insatiable gaze and he didn’t mind. No, not at all.

**  
_~Owari~_ **


End file.
